The present invention is related to a water-saving toilet bowl, particularly to a toilet bowl wherein the main flush inlet is large and declined toward the upper reservoir and is generally transversely tapered in the direction of the whirlpool made by the secondary flush; a weir is provided in the vicinity of the tapered main flush inlet to constitute a secondary flush entrance; the secondary flush inlets are declined toward the inner portions of the toilet bowl, and are decreased in number so that the secondary flush is decreased in flow quantity and enters into the upper reservoir later than the main flush; the upper reservoir is lifted somewhat to prolong the guiding plate between the lower reservior and the front end of the upper reservoir whereby the acceleration of gravity is increased; a guiding slot is provided at the bottom of the upper reservoir; having the features that firstly the main flush enters into the upper reservoir, and later on the secondary flush enters to form a whirlpool which mixes with it, flushing the waste away therefrom along the guiding trough and further along the guiding plate with the acceleration of gravity.
The main flush inlet of the conventional toilet bowls is small and is rectangular in cross section, and is generally vertical. Therefore the amount of flushing water is comparatively small, and since the water flushes along the rear wall of the toilet bowl, the resistance result in lowering the effect of flushing. Also, since the secondary flush inlets of the conventional toilet are many in number and are constructed in such a way so that the secondary flush in more than one direction simultaneously with the main flush, the secondary flush only lowers the effect of the main flush. In addition, the conventional bowls have the drawback that at the beginning of the flush, the waste is not immediately removed, and requires additional water to flush it away.
There is an improved water closet which also aims at saving the water. This improved water closet is characterized by two flushing systems, one requiring a large quantity of water to flush away solid waste and the alternate using a smaller amount to flush away liquid waste. However, except for the alternative amounts of water used, no other original concept has been incorporated. In the present invention, the improvement is in the toilet bowl itself.